Remember Me
by YukaKyo
Summary: [Sesshoumaru x Inuyasha] Tus palabras, aun las recuerdo, esas que me prometían una muerte segura entre tus garras, mismas que respondí con calma, después de haber cometido algo que jamás pensé haría en presencia tuya. [Yaoi TERMINADO]
1. Chapter 1

**Remember** **Me... **

**Título:** Remember me (Recuérdame)  
**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha

**Pareja:** SesshoumaruxInuyasha Shonen-ai Mini-Fic  
**Categoría:** Angst, Death!  
**Beta por:** Pues se lo envíe a Naru pero me dijo: "No quiero leer, tengo sueño" XD

* * *

**1 de 4 **

Me giro despacio dándote la espalda, y es que no puedo soportarte un segundo mas cerca. Se que me miras, en silencio, observando todos y a cada una de mis acciones al moverme y alejarme. Darte mi despedida… para que?

Se que tus ojos me contemplan con duda y tristeza, preocupado por saber que es lo que me sucede, pero con cada paso que doy, el leve malestar que me provoca pensar en ti preocupándote por mi, desaparece. Y me siento libre cuando me doy cuenta que ya estoy demasiado lejos de ti, para que me observes.

Pero se que tarde o temprano deberé volver una vez mas a ti… siempre lo hago…

Todo se vuelve tan monótono y repetitivo, que realmente ya no me importa…

Por ahora solo quiero alejarme… alejarme y recordar….

Recordar lo que era antes…

Los verdes prados se distinguen a lo lejos y mis pies pisan con suavidad el fresco pasto algo crecido. La cálida brisa de la tarde me golpea con sutileza mis mejillas y al mismo tiempo se encarga de juguetear con mis largos cabellos plateados. Mis blancas orejas se mueven curiosas, captando cada uno de los sonidos que a mí alrededor hay. Suspiro quedamente, nada de esto realmente llama mi atención y comienzo a aburrirme.

Tal vez… lo mejor sea regresar…

Cambio de rumbo por primera vez en tantos meses, olvidándome de recorrer el conocido paraje que me llevaría de nuevo a su lado y la oscura y casi muerta vegetación me trajo recuerdos, dolorosos recuerdos…

Por que aquellas eran las pruebas que alguna vez todo estuvo cubierto de veneno, el mismo de aquel demonio obsesionado con la perla y que no solo estuvo tan apunto de matarme, sino que al mismo tiempo con su muerte, se había llevado lo mas importante de mi vida…

Me dejo caer de rodillas, contra el suelo, tocando levemente con mis garras la mohosa vegetación que al tacto se desintegra. Sí, había olvidado este lugar, no es donde Naraku murió, es mas bien donde tuvimos nuestra ultima pelea, como némesis.

Cuando había sido exactamente? Varios años atrás…

Sesshoumaru me había buscado nuevamente, quería una pelea la definitiva, no para quedarse con colmillo de acero, eso ya no le importaba, sino mas bien, para cumplir su mas grande deseo, vencer al mas fuerte, como dijo, y muerto Naraku en mis manos, eso me hacia a mi el poseedor de aquel titulo.

Me dejo caer en el suelo, destruyendo finalmente todas las plantas quedando tendido. Sí, aquí, en esta misma pose me encontraba, Sesshoumaru sobre de mi, quemándome con el maldito veneno de sus manos. Sangre, mi sangre, su sangre, goteando de nuestras heridas, jamás en ninguno de nuestros enfrentamientos anteriores nos habíamos dañado tanto cono en aquella ocasión…

Ya que, jamás luchamos con la verdadera intención de matarnos…

Me levanto de ahí y comienzo a correr, como lo hice en aquella ocasión cuando pude liberarme de tu agarre y buscando un mejor ángulo de ataque, me aleje del pequeño paraje desierto, aunque termine en uno mas reducido, infestado de árboles imponentes y frondosos que incluso transformar a colmillo de acero me era imposible.

Aun creo escuchar tu risa, Sí, reías, confiado y sádicamente, me habías dado algunos segundos de ventaja, antes de llegar a mi atacándome con tu látigo de energía, pero eso no era nada comparado con la fuerza aplastante de tu estola, que por poco me rompía el cuello, de no ser que te herí en uno de tus hombros y que mejor que el izquierdo.

Miro a mí alrededor, una sonrisa se delinea en mis labios, este es ese lugar, aquí, donde partiste ese viejo árbol en dos con el golpe de tu puño. Ese mismo que me apresó del cuello, levantándome hasta tu rostro, que hasta antes había sido inexpresivo y ahora me demostraba todo el odio y el desprecio que por mi sentía.

Tus palabras, aun las recuerdo, esas que me prometían una muerte segura entre tus garras, mismas que respondí con calma, después de haber cometido algo que jamás pensé haría en presencia tuya.

Sesshoumaru… bese tus labios antes de prometerte lo mismo que tu me prometías…

Y esa fue la ultima vez que te vi….

Aquel día…

El taiyoukai Sesshoumaru había perecido…

.-Te recuerdo Sesshoumaru….- me acerco al árbol partido, descargando mi puño contra el mismo desquebrajándolo por completo.

.-Vuelve.-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember** **Me... **

**Título:** Remember me (Recuérdame)  
**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha

**Pareja:** SesshoumaruxInuyasha Shonen-ai Mini-Fic  
**Categoría:** Angst, Death!  
**Beta por:** Tambien se lo envíe a Naru pero ahora dijo: "No friegues estamos de vacaciones" xD

* * *

**2 de 4**

Sesshoumaru

Su Némesis, su mas grande molestia, siempre presente y a la vez ausente de su vida, pero de una u otra forma, siempre estaba ahí. Vigilándole, mofándose de su inútil forma de hanyou, de los humanos que protegía, de sus sentimientos.

Mas de una vez peleo contra él, probando sus poderes, mas de una vez le venció, aunque últimamente Inuyasha perdía. A propósito, no, sino mas bien, esos sentimientos de los que tanto Sesshoumaru le recriminaba, habían actuado y lo habían convertido a él, el frío taiyoukai en lo mas importante en vida de Inuyasha.

Lo mas querido…

Pero aun así… a Sesshoumaru no le importaba…

Le había dicho mas de una vez que si moría, seria en sus garras, no por Naraku, ni Kikyo, nadie mas podría arrebatarle de las mismas, antes de que alguien lo intentara, el mismo le mataría. Por esa razón ambos habían matado a Naraku.

Y cuando finalmente Naraku había muerto, llego ese día, cuando Sesshoumaru necesito mas que nada, demostrar quien era el mas fuerte, vencerlo y tener esa ansiada supremacía que deseaba.

Aunque desde el principio todo estaba mal. Sesshoumaru se confiaba. Creyendo que Inuyasha tenia el mismo nivel que cuando se enfrento a Naraku. Pero, Inuyasha había incrementado sus poderes y técnicas.

Mucho mas de lo que Sesshoumaru podria imaginar…

Y lo comprobó aquel día…

Tanto Inuyasha como Sesshoumaru comprendieron la diferencia de poderes entre ambos…

E Inuyasha por mas que trato de evitarlo…

No pudo cambiar el resultado…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

.-Sesshoumaru... vuelve...- susurre quedo, hace momentos que volví a caminar, no se a donde, pero lo hice.

Debí de matarte!

Debí de destruir tu corazón, de desaparecer con mi viento cortante tu cuerpo, pero…

Sesshoumaru no pude!

Porque en lugar de matarte solo te vencí y con eso…

Mate de forma definitiva a tu espíritu… a tu yo verdadero…

Hubiese sido mejor que me mataras a mi...

Tal vez colmillo de acero te hubiera aceptado, quien sabe, seguramente en estos momentos te encontrarías destruyendo a la inferior raza humana que tanto detestas o tal vez, no hubieses hecho nada…

Suelto una risa irónica de pensarlo….

Estarías mucho mejor que yo ahora…

.-Vuelve… Sesshoumaru.-

Pero no regresaría… de eso él era el culpable….

Tomo de nuevo el camino, regresando a su lado, las horas pasan y ya esta oscureciendo, debo volver o le preocupare nuevamente.

Volver…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember** **Me... **

**Título:** Remember me (Recuérdame)  
**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha

**Pareja:** SesshoumaruxInuyasha Shonen-ai Mini-Fic  
**Categoría:** Angst, Death!  
**Beta por:** Naru y ya saben la Historia de siempre xD

* * *

**3 de 4**

Inuyasha se vio atrapado en una abrazo, tan solo había dado algunos pasos entrado a la pequeña cueva y aquel cálido cuerpo lo apresaba junto al suyo, trasmitiéndole cariño y seguridad. Contuvo la respiración un poco, atrapando en sus pulmones aquel conocido aroma.

Despacio levanto la vista, encontrándose con el rostro perfecto de finos rasgos, aunque extrañamente evito mirarle a los ojos, paseándolos por las puntiagudas orejas y las simétricas marcas rojizas que bajaban por los suaves pómulos de aquel rostro. Finalmente sus ojos se encontraron con aquellos otros, de un dorado intenso que remarcaba un profundo cariño y amor en su mirada.

_Ninguna vez vi mas que odio en su mirada... _

.-Esta vez no tardaste demasiado en volver... me alegra.- Susurro quedo aquel quien sujetaba a Inuyasha entre sus brazos, una sutil sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios antes de levantar una de sus manos, alejando los mechones plateados de la frente del hanyou.

Inuyasha asintió por reflejo, correspondiendo de igual manera a aquella sonrisa.

_Jamás... _

_Hubo un gesto de cariño, sus manos siempre buscaron matarme y si acaso sonreía lo hacia con saña... _

.-Empezaba a hacer algo de frío.-

.-Algo así imagine... que bueno que no decidiste quedarte mas afuera.- La sonrisa en los labios del youkai fue mas expresiva, sincera.

_No... _

_Nunca me sonreiría de esa manera... él no... _

.-¿A sí¿Y por que tanto interés en que volviera?.-

No hubo respuesta por parte del youkai, simplemente con sus labios alcanzo los del hanyou, rozándolos levemente con los suyos, dejando en los mismos lo que suponía era una tierna caricia que seria bien recibida por Inuyasha.

Pero no lo fue...

Con una mueca de enfado aparto el rostro fastidiado, soltándose con un empujón del youkai, haciéndolo trastabillar dando algunos largos pasos hacia atrás, evitando perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. El youkai lo miro extrañado e intento a cercarse, pero el hanyou, volvió a repelerlo, amenazándolo incluso con sus garras extendidas dispuestas a atacarlo.

.-¿Inuyasha¿Qué tienes?.-

Inuyasha le vio por un segundo, el youkai intentaba acercarse a leves pasos que el repelía alejándose algunos mas. Idéntico en físico al él, en aroma, en poder, pero, ni aquella sonrisa, ni aquella calidez o amabilidad eran de él.

Porque simple y sencillamente no podía ser él...

.-Aléjate... No te acerques a mi... extraño.-

El hombre de cabellera larga y celeste sonrió mirándolo divertido. Una leve risilla dejo escapar de sus labios.

.-Déjate de bromas Inuyasha... No soy ningún extraño... Soy yo... Sesshoumaru.-

Realmente lo era, con quien había estado durante todo el tiempo, a quien aquella noche le había herido hasta casi matarlo, antes de que cayera inconsciente en sus brazos, a quien había cuidado con afán desde ese momento hasta verlo recuperado. Quien seguía cerca. A su lado.

Quien nunca mas volvió a ser el de antes...

Nunca volvió a hacerle sentir como en el pasado...

.-¿Sesshoumaru?.- Pregunto incrédulo relajando su pose defensiva, dándole a entender al youkai que podía acercarse y que lo hacia, aunque de manera cuidadosa.

_No... Sesshoumaru no actuaría así... No... Tu no eres Sesshoumaru... _

.-No! Sesshoumaru no es así, él era frío e imperturbable como el hielo, jamás hubo una mirada de cariño para nadie en sus ojos y sus labios nunca se iluminaron con la sonrisa que llevas en los labios.-

Los ojos del youkai se entrecerraron dolidos, viendo la expresión de odio en el hanyou. Bajo levemente el rostro, escondiéndolo en sus largos mechones celestes. La fiera mirada de Inuyasha le recorría, tenia lo que siempre había anhelado en esos instantes, felicidad, cariño y alegría, pero no era lo que quería, porque él no era Sesshoumaru.

Su Sesshoumaru era diferente, lo que le había atraído del youkai era ese semblante frío e impasible, su odio, su desprecio, la falta de sentimientos y de piedad para con los otros. La sonrisa de satisfacción que llevaba en sus labios después de hacer daño, de herir, de destruir lo que los demás querían. De matar.

El que estaba a su lado no era Sesshoumaru, era otro, alguien tan dulce y bueno. Alguien que solo sabia amar.

No...

No era Sesshoumaru...

.-No lo eres... Tu no eres Sesshoumaru.- Lo dijo con fuerza, rasgando en un gruñido su garganta, intentando provocarlo, tratando de ver un leve chispazo de aquel sadismo en el youkai. Mismo que jamás logro.

.-No... No eres él.-

_Sesshoumaru... ¿Dónde estas Sesshoumaru? _

De improviso el hanyou se giro, comenzado a correr alejándose de aquel hombre. No era su Sesshoumaru, lo buscaría, hasta encontrarlo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Continua...

Les deseo a Todos un feliz año nuevo! n.n


	4. Chapter 4

**Remember** **Me... **

**Título:** Remember me (Recuérdame)  
**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha

**Pareja:** SesshoumaruxInuyasha Shonen-ai Mini-Fic  
**Categoría:** Angst, Death!  
**Beta por:** Jo... Naru esta de vacaciones... asi que no se lo envie a nadie -o-

* * *

**4 de 4**

Sus blancas orejas se doblaron, captando entre sus suaves pliegues un fino y constante sonido. Pisadas. Rápidas, ligeras, acercándose velozmente hacia él. Podía ser que alguien lo siguiera, tal vez aquel extraño, tal vez alguien mas.

Se detuvo, dejando que el otro llegase, quedando a escasos metros de él.

.-Sesshoumaru.- Soltó secamente el hanyou reconociéndole. Mas este no respondió con palabras, sino que una gélida mirada llena de odio le observo en silencio, haciendo que Inuyasha diera un paso hacia atrás.

Podía ser...

_Estas aquí... _

Inuyasha fue quien esta vez trato de acercarse a él, mas fue repelido por el latigazo rápido y enérgico que se formaba de las garras del youkai, lacerando su hombro izquierdo con la energía del mismo.

Sesshoumaru lo estaba atacando.

.-Pero...- Gruño extrañado el hanyou desde el suelo, donde aquel golpe le había mandado.

Miro la herida en su hombro, pero sus ojos ni siquiera habían llegado ahí, se detuvieron en ver las frescas heridas repartidas en todo su cuerpo, el profundo charco de sangre que se formaba bajo de él.

Igual a aquella vez...

En menos de un segundo... casi moribundo se encontraba...

.-Eres tan patético... Inuyasha.-

Los ojos dorados del hanyou vieron al youkai, bañado en su propia sangre, sosteniendo con fuerza en su mano a Toukijin, listo para cortarle con la misma, aunque antes de eso se mofaría de él como gustaba hacerlo.

.-¿Cómo alguien de tan baja categoría Puede ser el demonio mas poderoso?... No eres nada mas que un... Hanyou... patético... inútil...-La voz de Sesshoumaru era cínica y cruel.-Morirás en mis manos como un acto de misericordia...-

Inuyasha gruño intentando responder... mas un absceso de sangre le lleno la boca, atragantándolo con la misma, haciéndole toser. El metalico sabor le inundo la boca una vez mas, mas estab vez se obligo atragarla negandose a toser.

Su cuello fue apresado por la mano del youkai, quien soltando su espada lo levanto, hasta dejar su mirada a la misma altura de la suya, el verdoso veneno de su mano, dañaba la piel del cuello. Haciéndole gritar de dolor.

Las pupilas doradas le veían con deseo de muerte, ansiaban ver su cuerpo inerte, sin vida, odio y rencor mezclados bajo el cálido y brillante color oro de sus pupilas, no se inmuto cuando Inuyasha le miro con añoro en los ojos, ni siquiera cuando una de las débiles manos del hanyou se poso torpemente en su mejilla, para después quedar colgada simplemente de su hombro.

.-Volviste... -

Sesshoumaru no respondió, simplemente aplico mas veneno en el cuello del hanyou, arrancándole otro alarido de dolor, viendo como las manos de Inuyasha por un momento trataron de alejar su mano del cuello, aunque de un momento otro se desitio de hacerlo.

.-Respondeme algo...-soltó de pronto el youkai, mirando que los ojos de Inuyasha se aclaraban hasta casi tornarse transparentes.-Era esto lo que desde ese entonces en realidad querías.-

.-Si... Sesshoumaru... era esto.- El corazón del hanyou lentamente se detenía.- Quería que volvieras... te extrañaba tanto.-Una bocanada de aire mezclada con sangre fue lo que tosió, antes de cerrar los ojos.- Estas aqui... Que bueno que volviste.-

Sesshoumaru le miro, sus dedos dejaron de apretar aquel cuello, dejando caer al viento aquel cuerpo. De un sonido seco choco contra el suelo, no volvió a moverse. Ni sus pulmones o corazón funcionaban.

El youkai simplemente se giro, comenzando a alejarse en silencio.

.-Inuyasha... Siempre... estuve aquí.-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Owari


End file.
